Mind Over Matter
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Princess is keen to experiment in her methods of control in the future, when her Daddy's business belongs to her. Hearing of Buttercup's crush on her dear friend, Robin, she takes advantage of the situation to get what she wants. Yuri F/F Fluff. Some minor violence and mild swearing and a sad scene in the end. Title taken from a song by E.G Daily, Buttercup's voice actress.
1. Some People

The adolescent gingerling squashed her lips into an uncomfortable slither, feeling the undesired light of a new day seek to blind her from her colossal bedroom windows. All about her squatted and stood lifeless forms with googly eyes and a range of china, plastic and fuzzy faces.

"Good morning, Miss Morbucks" greeted a servant suavely, whipping out a banquet sized bed table for her breakfast.

Grouchy, the rich brat kicked off her sheets and sat up, more servants appearing to fluff her pillow and brush her hair. "Mnnn... Cappuccino, eggs: sunny side up, buttered toast, _lightly_ toasted, beans and bacon: crispy fat, and if you burn that along with the mushroom again I'll TEAR YOUR FREAKIN' HEAD OFF" shrieked the infant, sending the frail, lanky men back into the mountainous recesses of the mansion.

With that, the tyke resumed her characteristic of putting on swanky airs, nestling into her giant pillow with a content sigh.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't even see why daddy can't just get me a private tutor or get me home-schooled" complained the redhead. "What's the freakin' whoop about going somewhere like this?"

"Social interaction and experiences, Madame" droned the limo driver.

Princess snatched a tiny apple juice carton from a side bar in the cushioned setting. "So, are all people this stupid? Is that why Daddy is so rich, because he can mount anyone in his business game with snappy one liners and a loud voice? Well, I've pretty much accomplished that. So why come here any more?"

"There's more to it than that, Madame. You must acquire an understanding of how the lower denominators think, so you can't be worn down by them or brought to their insignificant level"

Smiling widely with the philosophy, Morbucks crumpled up the container and tossed it into a side bin "I'm sorry I ever doubted you and your wisdom, Sherlock. Okay, I'll do my best"

With that, she arrived at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and strode up to the front door in the utmost confidence.

* * *

"It feels like forever since we talked, Robin" said Bubbles gleefully, tossing the ball to her friend.

The three girls were simply messing about with a discarded dodgeball, forming a triangle as they engaged in their conversation.

"It seems like we have to pull some teeth just to get that blockhead Buttercup away from you" chuckled Blossom.

The chocolate locked girl smiled. "Oh, she's not bad at all. I've been enjoying our time together and I'm sorry I've been cutting you guys off in the process. I love spending time with you"

"Don't mind my asking" the blonde began "But what is it you guys talk about?"

"Oh, it's all kinds of stuff. The thing is with you three is that I'm lucky enough to show all my interests. There's something unique I can enjoy with each of you. I had some friends before that whenever I told them what I really thought, they'd just think I was weird or dumb"

"That's not true Robin"

"I know, but that's why it's so great I can talk to you guys about it. When I'm with Buttercup, we kinda discuss things I wouldn't have thought to. She's pretty funny, she's creative, she's a pretty good dancer too. She's a total music head"

"Really?" peeped Blossom and Bubbles simultaneously.

"Not just heavy stuff like you'd think. She likes classical music"

The redheaded leader rolled her eyes. "My gosh, what have you done to our sister?"

"I'm serious" Robin continued. "She can be pretty calm. She's taught me how to accept myself"

"What do you do together?". The sisters were now genuinely intrigued.

"Sometimes she scoops me up and flies me high over Townsville and the sea coast, especially at night, it can be really beautiful. All the lights below and the stars twinkle so brightly. She loves the dark and shows me secret areas in the woods she goes to let off steam, again, it looks incredible, some of the stretches of trees and beautiful flowers and just looking over the wilderness and how you seem so insignificant. We go to the beach where she finds me seashells and creepy crabs and washed up bones and bottles and she's shown me transcendental meditation she learned from an old teacher"

The girls were rather perplexed, but a minor thought occurred to them, especially seeing as they themselves hadn't heard about any of these facts about their 'toughest fighter' team member. These special, secret places... Bubbles giggled lightly, passing the ball to Robin again.

"What's so funny?" pondered the innocent girl, passing to Blossom.

"Dunno" admitted the bookworm. "The flowers, pretty shells, showing you scenery, dancing with you, showing you all these places we've never known about"

"What about it?"

"Sounds like Buttercup has really taken a liking to you" explained Bubbles, her pigtails bobbing with self contained happiness and also excitement. She couldn't wait for her and Blossom to rip the tomboy apart with these details.

"Yeah, well, I really like her too"

"No, Robin" said Blossom with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of her head. "It kinda sounds like she has a crush on you"

Robin's eyes widened "W-what?"

"Buttercup is one of the biggest closet cases when it comes to showing her emotions... and _secrets_?... Pfft, forget about it! She wouldn't tell us in a million years" said Bubbles, tapping the ball a little distractedly.

"I can't be the only one she's told about this stuff. And even so, why does that mean she has a crush on me? We're both girls"

"Well, la de da!" mused Princess, dropping by with a nonchalant expression, fluffing her pig tails. "It's the Powerpuff-dorks and their number one fan"

"Mind your own business, Morbucks!" warned Blossom, scowling at the smug brat.

"I am" she stated matter-of-factly with a teeny scoff. "You're my business. You ALL are. One day, I'll be in charge of this dismal spectacle and everything in the here and now will just seem like it were just a bad dream. It's a shame you couldn't side with me. I know what's to become of the future and I'm darn well ready for it"

"Keep buttering yourself up, liar" dared Robin, stepping back from her. "I don't buy a word of it"

"Even if you proposed a pitch, it's not for sale. I'm not letting out any of my intentions, 'cus where's the fun and surprise in that?"

"Take your money-loving, narcissism else-where, Princess. There's nothing I regret about being friends with the Powerpuff Girls. They care about me and I care about them"

The heroes smiled at the new confidence and boldness their friend had found. Maybe Buttercup was really being a positive influence after all.

She was shot down however, as Princess rose her voice with a bitter tone "Don't make me laugh! Like I said before, I never wanted to be your friend. And what makes you think that the Powerpuff Girls don't just see you as another liability like every other loser in Townsville? You're just another chore, you're dog mess that they have to clean up, a waste of time and energy and space. If you think you have any legitimate connection with these dorks, you're sorely mistaken"

"Gee" huffed Robin cockily, a hand on her hip. "When did you become such a keen observer of yourself?"

The playground let out a collective gasp at the retort and Princess twitched with seething anger. "Say WHAT?!"

Maybe Buttercup was rubbing off on her too much

* * *

From inside the classroom, Buttercup was attending to her set detention task, repeating the phrase _"Think with your head, not your fists"_ on the chalk board.

A mantra, a chant caught her attention coming from the playground and she rushed to the window:

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

 **END OF PART ONE**

(Unlike the previous Buttercup/Robin stories, this will be a three parter. Chip in ideas if you fancy and I hope you enjoy this little story. Enjoy!)


	2. Is Anybody Home?

In a flash, Buttercup zipped outside to see the commotion. Morbucks stood up to Robin with a look of raw fury, her clenched fists trembling. Quite rightly so, Blossom and Bubbles stood in front of Robin defensively.

"Move your butts, Powerpuffs! This is just between Snyder and me!" screamed Princess.

"She's _our_ friend. And it's _our_ business" shot Bubbles with a glare.

The chanting resumed enthusiastically, until Keane intruded in on the frantic scene. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Miss Keane, I'm just demonstrating an important life matter to a class mate" began Morbucks, brushing back a few strands of hair from her eyes. "That being that this is a survival of the richest life. A dog-eat-dog world"

"EAT THIS!" roared Buttercup, launching a fist into her stomach, sending her flying back into the round-about, casting the contraption into a rapid spin, until it spat the girl out back at the tomboy's own feet again. Coughing, dust hovering about her, Princess shakily rose a pointed finger.

"You saw that, right?"

"Buttercup! What has gotten into you lately?!" exclaimed the teacher fretfully.

"You can't possibly think what she said was true?" bit the green hued puff. "Are you really buying into it?"

"Sold it" mumbled Princess, face planted in the soil, with a snap of her fingers.

Growling quietly, Miss Keane pointed back to the classroom. "I'm growing quite tired of these outbursts of yours, Buttercup Utonium. Back inside. No recess for a month, until you can learn to control your temper"

"Miss Keane!" cried Robin, running out in front of Buttercup, spreading her arms out protectively. Although her efforts were in vain, it was still a cute gesture. "It was MY fault"

The rich brat laughed manically, brushing herself off. "Okay, now who sounds like a nut bag?"

"I mean this whole thing. I got under Princess's skin with what I thought was a witty, harmless comment, and I wound up putting myself in a position where my friends thought they needed to protect me"

"I sympathize with your admission Miss Snyder and appreciate your honesty" said Miss Keane, pressing her hands together in a calm, pray-like manner "but, Buttercup physically harmed another classmate. Although, if you say you are the one who instigated the dispute, I'll let you off on a warning this time"

"You're all bonkers" grumbled Princess.

With that, Buttercup hung her head and floated away back into the classroom to resume her punishment, all the while, Bubbles and Blossom observed their hazel haired friend watch her with a yearning, apologetic expression.

* * *

After school, the freckle faced villainess huffed as she strolled over to meet up with her limo driver, Sherlock. At which point, she noticed Robin waiting outside for Buttercup. Squinting her eyes, raising a brow with confusion, she noticed them hug very sincerely. They exchanged talk with the other sisters, before the tomboy took off with the innocent maiden her paws.

"Interesting" grinned Morbucks. "Sherlock, here's 50 bucks. Follow Buttercup and that loser with the brown hair"

* * *

The vehicle pulled up at a pier. A wrecked remains of what had been Dick Hardly's lair from not so long ago. The offensive stink of unmentionable chemicals wavered in the thick air. Seagulls cried, waves crashed, the Powerpuff and Snyder perched themselves on top of a stranded shard of wood, held up from a log, just emerging from the waters, that lapped at their seating. It strayed further than the rest of the wreckage and was fairly comfortable to sit upon.

"What the heck are these dimwits doing? This is boring" murmured the brat, sitting with some gum and peering out of a periscope.

Robin had wrapped her arms around Buttercup's arm and leaned close, cuddling to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. Morbucks of course was looking at them from behind, as they stared out into the ocean and couldn't see the look of bashfulness on the tomboy's face.

"Why the heck would Robin wanna hang around with that thug anyway?" mumbled Princess among her chewing "Isn't she worried that the creep would put spiders in her hair or something?"

Taking herself and Robin by surprise, the raven haired fighter vanished and a temporary strip of lime green drew across the city until out of sight.

The brat could barely contain her disbelief. "This is a joke right? She flat out just left her there?" The limo flooded instantly with hysterical laughter, tears brimming on the edge, as Princess fought to contain herself. "This is hilarious. Is Snyder just stuck there? Oh god, this is gold!"

In a moment, the puff returned and Morbucks was shocked to see she had returned with a bundle of flowers. Clumps and clods of earth still dangled from the bottom as she handed the overwhelming bunch to her friend. A bizarre cluster of lilacs, carnations, daisies and tulips.

" _MY GARDEN!_ " howled Mojo Jojo in dismay from far across the city.

The kids laughed together at the proclamation from the monkey and Morbucks would be lying if she said she didn't find the instance a tad amusing. "Heheh, okay that's kinda funny. But, whats with the weeds anyways?"

They appeared to be talking rather nervously to one another, puzzling the spoiled infant further, until Robin quickly leaned to kiss the tomboy's cheek. Buttercup smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her neck, shuffling her feet and Snyder giggled. Princess shot back in her chair impulsively, fascinated and disgusted all at once.

"Sherlock!" cried the brat. "Did you just see that?"

"Affirmative, Madame" confirmed the driver, wrinkling his nose. "A weak spot has been detected concerning Powerpuff Buttercup Utonium"

The fact was rather conflicting for the precious tyke. She didn't really understand. Of course they were both girls, but they were acting like nervous kids did when they had a crush. A crush?

"Buttercup likes Robin? That's freakin' weird"

"An exploitative asset, Madame" informed the old gent with a disinterested sigh.

The brat grinned, crackling her knuckles "You're right, Sherlock. If I can't break down the Powerpuffs personally, I'll get to those most closest to them"

"Excellent observation and theory, Miss Morbucks. What is it you wish to achieve with this information?"

"I'll _break_ Buttercup. I'll endanger her friend and gain control over her. I've never really known for her to have anything she'd hold so dear to her, except for maybe her stupid sisters and a pair of boxing gloves. The sisters are too clever and powerful in their own right, so I have to attack them from a different angle. Someone that they know to be vulnerable and defenseless"

"Quite right. You are becoming quite the terrifying creature, Madame" complimented the driver.

"Thank you, Sherlock. Back home, I need to get my suit!" the brat announced with urgency.

* * *

The Utonium residence was heavy with an uncomfortable silence, as Buttercup obediently waited for her father in the living room. He was just lighting his pipe in the kitchen and the tomboy grimaced at the sweet giggling from upstairs, as Blossom and Bubbles sat at the top of the stairs to eavesdrop.

"You guys suck sooo much" growled the rebel through clenched teeth.

"Oh don't mind us, really. We don't wanna get in the way of your time spent with your girlfriend" teased Bubbles.

"Screw you"

"Maybe next time you won't take her to one of your 'places', where it smells like a tire fire. You couldn't be more romantic than that, huh?" mocked Blossom with a proud grin.

"I'll smack that look clean of your face, you gloating sack of crap!" snarled the little beast, ready to dart across the room, until the Professor seized her firmly. Even in his grip she struggled and even hissed with anger, like a feral cat.

"Buttercup! BU-TTER-CUP! Settle down!" he boldly commanded, struggling to contain her. Quickly, she gave in to his restraining and allowed for him to carry her to his personal chair, seating the girl on his leg. "Okay, Miss Keane says your behavior at school is worsening and you've been acting more violent to some of the pupils"

"Princess isn't a pupil, she's a snobby nobody who thinks she's entitled to everything for no reason! I hate her!"

"Buttercup, I know this isn't a desirable situation, but you're at risk of being kicked out of Pokey Oaks and I can't have that"

"I'd happily go somewhere else. ANYWHERE else, as long as I don't have to put up with her"

"What about Robin?" asked the Professor. "Won't you miss her?"

It was then the rabid rage fizzled out and the tomboy slumped her shoulders defeatedly with a sigh, looking down. "Yeah"

"It's not that much longer you'll be there Buttercup. You and your sisters will be starting Elementary soon. Who knows, maybe you'll never have to deal with her again, but generally speaking, these behaviors of yours will have consequences in the future that'll only make things worse for you. You just have to ignore her the best you can"

"I would, if she left Robin alone"

"Tell the teacher" suggested Utonium.

The tomboy rose a brow, delivering a judgemental stare at the man as if he were an imbecile.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup" he sighed. "You can't always win these battles, especially if they're for other people"

"But, Robin's done nothing wrong" sadly stated the raven haired babe desperately, trying to make him understand.

"Neither has Princess. Unless she's tampering with the law or being a real threat to somebody, there's nothing you can do but just bare with it"

* * *

Robin sat with Ginger on the sofa watching TV. She'd put the enormous bundle of Buttercup's affections in a tiny vase. It was practically a colorful, orb shaped bush. The door bell rang and casually she went to answer it, as her mother was making dinner and her father still at work. Upon opening the door, she was snatched from the household with a bright light that engulfed her and levitated her off the floor. Princess chuckled, closing the door, and Ginger pawed at the sealed frame, wailing in alarm at the kidnapping of her human companion.

 **END OF PART TWO**


	3. Say it, Say it!

"Bad kitty!" scolded Mrs Snyder. "Outside!"

Little Ginger was escorted out into the garden and flinched, as the woman firmly shut the back door. Sheer panic ran through the feline's mind. Temporarily, she scratched at the door, yowling and then dashed to the fence in desperation, scrambling for stability and pounced into the garden of the Utoniums.

There, she made her way up into a tree and jumped into an open window, leading her into the Powerpuff's bedroom. Instantly, she recognized the slumbering tomboy and flicked her ear, twitching her whiskers. She maneuvered her way over to the bed and brushed against the hand of the raven-haired daredevil, hanging out from the duvet.

"Mmmn, shut up, Bubbles..." grumbled Buttercup in her sleep.

The kitty pressed her paws to the bed frame, stood upon her hind legs and reached to lick her sandpaper tongue at the friend's cheek.

The girl's face twisted in discomfort and the smell of cheap cat food and she batted her eyes open to see a tiny, furry entity nudging her with it's forehead boldly.

"Ginger?" whispered Buttercup, looking to her sisters cautiously. "What're you doing here?"

"Mewl" replied the cat quietly and it jumped up onto the window ledge.

Buttercup scooped up the furbag and drifted over, sleepily, to Robin's bedroom window. Only, she found her friend was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Robin?"

"Meow" said Ginger.

"Do YOU know where she went?"

The fluff ball sniffed at the air and stretched it's head out, like a canine pointer.

* * *

"Ugh, seriously! Daddy needs to fire who ever designed the layout for this joint. What am I, Dr. Evil? Am I expecting Austin Powers to prance in here?" moaned the brat, marching around in her newly built lair.

It certainly had an old-fashioned James Bond feel to it. The lair was centered deep underground, below the reaches of the 'secret place' Buttercup had held dear to her. Robin was residing in an odd cell that just as well may have resembled a cage for a hamster. She glared out at the hero-wannabe, whinging at her hired security. Clutching the bars, she looked about at her captivity, literally hearing the crunch of sawdust and bedding beneath her feet. How degrading.

Princess may have been a spoiled brat, but she was underestimated for her intelligence. She was indeed pretty clever and Robin, during Morbuck's breaks would glance over at her reading in her glamorous, puffy chair. A number of books casually sat at the side: Books on manipulation and psychological trickery. Sun Tzu's Art of War and numerous publications by Robert Greene stood out. The gingerling was a passionate cookie indeed.

"Leave Buttercup alone!" cried the captive maiden. "You can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Buttercup"

"Adorable" smirked Princess, her wings projecting out. She hovered over, closer to the dimwitted girl. "You think it's worth worrying over a freak like her? She can take care of herself fine. Heck, if you ask me, I don't see why she bothers working with her sisters. On top of that, you're essentially worthless and, beneath it all, your nothing to me"

"Then, why am I here?" pondered Robin.

"You're bait, doofus. You're a damsel in distress, awaiting your knight in shining amour. The only real deal with you is you lure in what I really want"

"Maybe... she won't come"

"She will. That's the interesting thing about you city rats. You place importance in stupid personal things rather than money and power over the weak. Like people you care about. See, one persons trash is another's treasure. That's all you are in the end, right? It just so happens that a thoughtless ape like Buttercup happens to see you as important. I can't imagine why. I mean, what does she get out of you at the end of the day?"

"I...I... I understand what she's feeling... what she's going through"

Morbucks couldn't help but snicker "You do nothing then?... That's all I'm hearing"

"Just because YOU'VE probably never felt an ounce of love in your life doesn't make it any less real or important!" dared Robin, frowning at her from behind the bars.

"Pfft, pathetic"

"So, just because your dad doesn't actually give a monkey's about you, you re-direct your wanting for affection onto money?"

The brat blinked at the analysis and barked through the bars back at the helpless girl "You take that back!"

"Why should I? If anything, I understand more about you than probably anyone. I was told I was a mistake. Heck, I know I'm my parents 'trash', but I also know i'm Buttercup's treasure. I know I wasn't really wanted in this world. I kept telling myself to try and connect with people, because these feelings do matter and making someone feel like they matter is one of the best things you can do for someone. If there was money laid in front of me, goodness how much, I wouldn't take it over what I've learned and the people who have come to care about me"

Sighing, princess pinched the bridge of her nose. "Seriously, you are so far gone and so stupid, it hurts to listen to"

"Buttercup will kick your ass! I know she will!"

* * *

"Here?" queried Buttercup, landing in the woods, at her and Robin's usual place.

Ginger leaped from her grasp and washed her face, perching up on a smooth rock the two girls would sit on.

"She came here alone?"

"Murr" mumbled Ginger, shaking her head.

"God DAMMIT! She could be anywhere!"

A beep of confirmation and a red winking of a light. Buttercup turned to see small poles emerging from the earth, surrounding her. Ginger arched her back and hissed.

"A trap!"

Just in time, Buttercup darted out from the circle, as the poles projected out lasers from a metallic eye sat on the top and they rotated, searing through surrounding trees and causing them to collapse and topple over. The tomboy saved Ginger just before a large branch came down to almost crush her. Placing her somewhere safe, on the outskirts to the forest, she returned to the same spot to slice through the poles with her own eye beams.

"Buttercup!" rose a familiar voice.

She whipped around and in the dark, among the trees, stood a form she thought she'd recognized. "Robin! Hang on, I'll take you home!"

"Buttercup!" it parroted.

A mechanical whirring took her off guard and, staring through the dark, focusing her eyes with an intense glow, she saw it wasn't Robin at all, but a false dummy. Picking up a rock, she threw it into the space with the dummy and a loud clang of metal struck the air, as it was shown that a pair of metal teeth had clashed into the space, like a giant bear trap. Shaking, uneasy, she took a few steps back, only to almost fall into a pit. A feign cover of leaves dropped away and Buttercup gaped at the seemingly infinite drop she could've fallen into. Buttercup's heart shattered. Her own private sanctuary was turned into a one enormous booby trap.

* * *

Princess attended to the monitors obsessively, watching each step of the bold powerpuff become more restrained and timid by the second.

She was so distracted, she hadn't noticed that Robin had managed to reach out and grab a hold of one of Robert Greene's books and flicked through it, occasionally, embarrassingly, licking at the water bottle in the cage.

 _'Pose as a friend, work as a spy'_

Blinking at the inspirational quotes and explanations, Robin, looked up around the cage. There was a hamster wheel, a giant bowl containing what she assumed was cookies and a bundle of hay. It seriously was just a big hamster cage. Scratching her head, she remembered seeing online videos of hamsters miraculously being able to escape from their cages. Testingly, she applied force to the bars and saw that they weren't really as sturdy as she previously thought. They could be bent and warped quite easily.

Giggling to herself, she looked over at Morbucks, engulfed by her work panel and slowly began to squash her head through the bars, surprising herself when her full head emerged from the other side with a cute 'pop'. She then began reaching her arms through. It was a tight space and she only just managed. As she pulled her way through, other bars began to arch and strain. It was hard being quiet but eventually, she found herself completely out. Looking around, she saw everyone was drawn to the panel and she sneaked away to find a way out.

* * *

The powerpuff's movements were frantic, as she sped her way through the forest, avoiding Vietnam inspired traps, from bamboo whips to tiger traps. Her mind was haywire. Who was doing this? Where was Robin? Why here? Finding a space to finally reside in for a take of breath, she sighed heavily, feeling so lost.

Falling to her knees, she didn't know what to do. Should she call on her sisters for help? That would be most logical. But, what if she were just going to be endangering them too? "Oh god... I can't... I don't know where to go... w-what to do... I can't... I just can't..."

Her sanctuary was pretty much gone and converted into this torturous labyrinth of death traps. All she wanted was to find Robin and go home. Why was this so trivial?

Gathering her breath, she tried to calm herself, her hands shaking with a building rage that she knew wouldn't serve her. Her actions would be misdirected. Closing her eyes, she tried to think... tried to calm herself.

A figure, faint, white a sheet, approached her in what looked to be a ceremonial or religious robe. She glanced up, seeing the figure shine positively in the dark and hideous clutches of the forest.

"It is time to find yourself again, Grasshopper" said the monk.

 **END OF PART THREE**

(Okay, I lied. Next chapter is the last chapter. I thought I could write this as a triad, but it didn't seem to work. Will upload the next chapter soon. Ciao!)


	4. Mind Over Matter

Morbucks was not in the least bit happy, discovering her 'victim's absence from her cage. Her shrieking vocals rattled the lair walls and within an instant, the blaring alarm filled the place and security marched through the corridors, hoping to find her.

The clever Robin had climbed as high as she could go. Still taking pride in her hero persona of "Gatto-di-strada", she waltzed along the piping, in the shadows, looking down at the miserable brat who was now alone in the control room.

* * *

Deja vu set in fairly quickly, as the powerpuff could feel the breeze of night snake in her hair and chill her skin, setting her eyes on the ghostly image of her former teacher: her master.

"Grasshopper, you must still your mind. You must focus" he said, his voice a firm, warm reassurance.

"I'm trying master, but I'm trapped! I haven't a clue where Robin could be or who's taken her!" Buttercup explained exasperatedly.

The overwhelming presence of the monk somehow put her at ease. Like, she felt she was back at the temple with him again, surrounded by stretches of darkness and bobbing, infinite tongues of flame. A familiar scent, like sandalwood incense, invaded her brain and her tensed fists relaxed.

"There is a saying by Sun Tzu: If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. You know who has taken Robin, Grasshopper. You know how to find her"

"I do?"

"Calm, Grasshopper. Calm..."

The tomboy sighed and sat herself on a rock. Crossing her legs, she started to enter a meditative state. Master had taught her the technique of focusing on the ladder: envisaging herself climbing down, making progress with each exhale and pausing on the frame with every inhale. Nature had pardoned her and provided the babe with silence. Focusing...

The traps were there to... what else? Capture her. But, amidst that, the efforts of the foe had failed. Or had it? Maybe the kidnapper was purposely trying to dismantle her mental stability. Make her panic. Maybe that was the real goal. Any villain in Townsville would know she couldn't fall for any of these traps, unless she were properly exhausted and tricked into it. They were expecting her and her mindset. She was determined. A demand for urgency. She was short tempered, aggressive and liked to punch first, ask questions later.

Who would have such resentment towards Robin and her? What had Robin done to...?...

"Princess?" muttered Buttercup, her eyes still closed.

A pulsation was sent through her. A throbbing in her ears. She detected a faint sound, underground. It was like an alarm.

Exiting her transcendental meditation, she looked to her teacher. "What's the deal with her anyway? What does she want from us? Is she never happy?"

"She never will be" answered the monk simply. "Morbucks is a person who forever will chase numbers that lead out into infinity. Such an unrecognized and unobtainable goal will not reap any fortunes for her in the future. She is a lost soul".

"Hmph. Well, I don't care about her. I just want Robin to be safe"

* * *

"Hi-yah!"

Robin rose her foot up sharply, kicking the gingerling across the face. She had been found. Princess, amused by the efforts, had flown up to watch over the brave maiden. She fought back however, not holding any punches and the chocolate haired kid flew back with the force, almost wiped off the thick platform of one of the pipes. She screamed, hanging on for dear life, as the freckle faced bully taunted her.

"Ha ha ha! You think you get out that easily? My daddy helped invest in this lair so one day, I can be just like him and have control over the inferior specimens in society. It's the way of the world, dork! I don't think you'll ever understand at this rate"

Robin glared over at her, a black-eye forming "I know one day, you'll be crying out for help and all the powerpuffs and everyone else will do is happily sit by and watch you get what you deserve"

An assertive beep sounded from the monitors and Princess sighed. "Rain check, pipsqueak"

With that, she plucked the girl from the pipes and flew back down to lock her back up in the cage. She dismissed the previous alarm set for her guards and went to the monitors to see... nothing. Her jaw dropped and apparently, her highly priced guns, lasers and traps were malfunctioning, destroying themselves or triggering one another.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" she roared, pulling her pigtails.

* * *

Numerous traps had gone off, or were triggered to influence another. It had all turned into a board game of Mouse Trap, only the mouse was nowhere to be seen. The forest floor ruffled it's leaves and snaps, clicks and clangs shot from all around. It was all a confusing mesh of noises in the dark. Animals ran for safety from Princess's failed system and the guns and lasers exploded, burned out and even melted. It was all chaos and then, silence. Near to a pit seen earlier, a ripple in the air could be seen and image blurred, faded into focus. Buttercup had turned herself invisible and triggered the traps with rocks and her eye beams. Looking down the pit, she let out a slow breath of air and allowed herself to fall into the blackness. The noises, the pulsations she had felt were confirmed and they pounded in her head even firmer. If she was right, this trap would lead her right to the core of the lair. Maybe in a containment of some sort. She didn't know.

* * *

Robin bounced for joy, watching Morbucks lose her mind over the monitors.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't think she'd actually go down there! That was a goof! A goof!" cried Princess, dashing around in panic. "Everyone position yourselves at the entrances and exits. The pit leads to a disposal area located in the lair. Second floor! Second floor!"

Astonishingly enough, the green hued puff was escorted to Princess with no signs of struggle whatsoever. It was as if she had surrendered. Her head was bowed and the tall men nudged and pushed her towards Morbucks. Robin watched in horror, her stomach sinking.

The brat blinked at the spectacle "Nuh-uh. I don't buy this for a second. What is this?" prattled Morbucks, walking over to her.

"I wanna negotiate"

"Negotiate my ass! Are you Blossom? Blossom, you loser, is that you dressed up as gorilla of a sister?"

"I'm Buttercup" sighed the tomboy.

"I don't get it. Why did you just let my guards capture you?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah! But, I didn't actually expect them to do it!" she exclaimed, making the guards exchange worried looks. "This is a trick, right?"

"No, Princess moneybags, I wanna make a peaceful route out of this. For Robin". The sincere dedication in her tone made the sweet, captured kid blush in her cage.

"Well, interesting how you should say that. Your precious Robin was actually making a pretty good job on escaping. She says she doesn't need you and that you're probably better off without her"

Morbucks frowned, seeing how her attempts to get to Buttercup didn't leave so much as a glare or a twitching eye. Just pure silence. The brat wasn't sure what to make of it. "I SAID-"

"I heard what you said. If she did say that, then good for her, seeing she can handle things on her own, but I'd still like to leave an impression on you regardless"

"That sounds like a threat" smiled Princess.

"Maybe it is"

"Well, I dunno. Let's ask Rob-" the brat began, only to find the cage was, once again, empty. "Oh, that's right. She escaped from there last time. WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO PUT THE LOSER IN A GIANT HAMSTER CAGE?!"

"Yours" responded a guard quietly.

"SHUT IT! You guys beat the stuffing out of this twerp, while I find her girlfriend and-" she growled, until she was interrupted by a pair of sneakers to her face.

Robin had taken the Gatto-di-strada approach and swung in on the confrontation on a rope. The more Buttercup saw this cute super hero persona of Robin's, the more she liked it. A girl literally after her own heart: first liking dodge ball, then learning to talk smack to the face of the worst kid in their class and now she was stealing her job and kicking the butt of the bad guys. The tomboy blushed, giving a goofy smile, her heart pumping wildly. Having wanted to take the peaceful route for Robin's sake, she shrugged.

Her day dreaming came to a halt and both she and Robin took matters into their own hands. Grinning deviously, the two took on the approaching guards, summoned by the brat who was still recovering from the kick. The young villainess watched in surprise as the two appeared to take out her security without a problem at all. Buttercup even held a guard still for Robin to take a go at treating his face like a speed bag at a gym.

"Ugh, you people are useless!" yelled the spoiled tyke. "You're all fired!"

In that instance, when every one of the guards had fallen flat on the floor, Robin was snatched away from the powerpuff and Princess Morbucks took off out of the building, out of the lair and high above the lake. A strange blinking occurred, in the space she occupied, and Princess couldn't comprehend what had just happened, especially when Robin was no longer in her grasp.

"W-WHAT! What the hell?"

Far below, she heard a collision, and watched vast amounts of earth caving in on what was her lair, essentially burying it underground and a streak of green shot away and far off into the distance. Morbucks blubbered stupidly, unable to understand what had just happened.

"What the flying frack-a-doodle is going on?!" screamed the bewildered brat.

 _Mystify, mislead and surprise the enemy - Sun Tzu_

* * *

Mrs Snyder opened the door to her daughter's room and saw that she was tucked in and fast asleep, her back to her. Smiling, the woman closed the door softly and walked to her own room, shutting off the lights.

Ginger meowed happily, seeing her owner had been safely returned home, despite sporting a black eye. The girl sat up, cuddling the friendly feline and Buttercup emerged from her hiding spot under the bed. "Thanks for saving me, Buttercup" the young girl whispered.

"No problem" the tomboy replied, watching the pussycat fuss over her found human.

Robin blinked, fumbling with words in her head "What happened just now?"

"Huh?"

"Everything just kinda... fast forward. I feel like I missed something. First, Princess had grabbed me and led me out of the lair... and then I'm just... in your arms and you're taking me home"

The little rebel appeared nervous "W-well, uh... I guess I'm just that fast I guess?"

The girl raised a brow, not believing her for a second and Buttercup sighed. "I kinda... did something I'm not supposed to"

"Not supposed to?"

The cat walked over to the powerpuff and rested in her lap.

"It happened shortly before I was escorted into moneybags's lair..."

* * *

 _ **NOTE: When reading this flash back, I recommend you do listening to this: watch?v=-5qhNRmMilI on Youtube.  
**_

 _The tomboy was dumbfounded. It was all down to a motion hadn't considered before. The monk smiled at the process, hovering beside his confused student, as she gazed around at the world that had apparently frozen before her._

 _"Grasshopper, this is the power that you were yearning to discover"_

 _"Wha-What? What is this?" said the student in a hushed voice, admiring the fallen leaf suspended and still in the air in front of her._

 _"The mind encompasses the space of the universe, traversing realms as numerous as all the grains of sand. Your sisters and other earthly beings are slaves to the motions of the clock, whereas you are not" he explained._

 _"I can... stop time?"_

 _"You can journey into the past and future and bring time to halt at your command, however this can only effect you. Only you can understand and conquer your own mind in a way that effects what's around you"  
_

 _"Oh? Then... how can you?..." she wondered, turning to look at him. He seemed to glow even more brighter, his outline like rippling smoke._

 _"I am no longer of this world, Grasshopper. I have passed on into a realm where only you and dedicated students of the practice can find me"_

 _Tears built in the darling's eyes. "What? Master,...no... but..."_

 _The old man reached to stroke her cheek "Do not mourn for me, Grasshopper. I will always be your guide in moments you need me most. One day, I hope you yourself shall pass your teachings on to another"_

 _A phrase occurred to the powerpuff and with a sad smile, wiping away a tear, she said "Society grows great when old men plant trees whose shade they know they shall never sit in"_

 _The monk smiled and embraced the girl in a ghostly hug, before he slowly faded, leaving Buttercup alone in the forest._

* * *

Ginger purred, as the tomboy sadly pet her. Robin pouted and crawled over to hug her friend, who was still feeling a lump in her throat from knowing the departure of her dear teacher. The Snyder babe stroked the powerpuff's hair, nuzzling and they sat in the dark together.

The kitty crawled from the embrace and went to ball up at the foot of the bed.

"When you said you shouldn't have done that though... why?" pondered the innocent girl.

"I shouldn't mess with the nature of how things are. Master said to only use the ability as a last resort and if I especially need to. Even though you and I were beating those security guard's butts, I wanted to take a peaceful route because I didn't want you to get hurt"

Smiling, the girl pecked the powerpuff's cheek with her lips, leaving the both of them blushing.

"One more thing. I know you said you didn't wanna mess with how things are, could you be able to see what happens to everyone in the future? Like us?"

"I suppose I could, but life wouldn't be much of an adventure if you knew what was going to happen" perked Buttercup.

Giggling, Robin nodded. "I guess not"

The two laughed quietly together.

"Plus" Robin added, her tone a bit more mischievous "I wouldn't be able to get away with doing something like this"

Puzzled at first, Buttercup was then shocked to find Robin's lips on hers, setting both their faces ablaze. Despite her face being beet red, Robin giggled sweetly, seeing her hero stumble back nervously, then off the bed. Clumsy Buttercup was adorable. But, she was right: Life wouldn't be much fun if you knew all along how it was gonna go.

 **THE END**

 **(I had a couple of ideas for how this should end and one of them was way too dark, so I tried to go for something more light-hearted. I'm sorry I had to add the death of the teacher, but I think it may make Buttercup's learning of her special power all the more interesting, as it inspired by buddhist teachings. Hope you guys enjoyed this and will do another silly short Buttercup/Robin story soon. Bye for now!)**


End file.
